1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector assembly, and particularly to an electrical connector assembly integrating electrical connectors of different types and having good signal transmission quality.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electrical connectors such as jack connectors and Universal Serial Bus (USB) connectors are configured mainly according to their different utilizing applications. The USB and jack connectors are usually mounted to mother boards and network cards respectively. Computers are being made smaller and smaller these days to meet increasing demands for portability requirements. Network cards are increasingly being integrated into mother boards, and jack connectors originally mounted on the network cards are now being mounted to the mother boards. However, adding a jack connector enlarges the size of a mother board, which is contrary to the trend toward portability. Thus electrical connectors have been integrated to form multi-port connector assemblies.
However, when electrical connectors of different types are integrated, signal transmission quality is a problem that must always be addressed.
Therefore, an improved electrical connector assembly incorporating electrical connectors of different types and providing good signal transmitting quality is desired to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art.
A major object of the present invention is to provide an electrical connector assembly comprising electrical connectors of different types.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an electrical connector assembly having good signal transmission quality.
An electrical connector assembly in accordance with the present invention comprises an insulative frame, a first electrical connector, a second electrical connector, an electronic element, a dielectric spacer, and a metallic shield. The insulative frame accommodates the first and second electrical connectors, the electronic element and the spacer therein. The first electrical connector comprises a first insulative housing and a plurality of first electrical contacts mounted to the first insulative housing at one end thereof. Another end of each first electrical contact of the first electrical connector is electrically connected to the electronic element. The electronic element comprises a filtering circuit and a plurality of electrical terminals depending therefrom. The dielectric spacer retains electrical terminals of the electronic component. The second electrical connector comprises at least one second insulative housing, a plurality of second electrical contacts mounted in the housing and a shell enclosing the housing and the second electrical contacts. The electrical terminals and the second electrical contacts are mounted to a mother board.